crusaderpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Crusade RPG Wiki:What You Do as a.....
ANY OF THESE CAN BE EDITED BY ADMINS King As a King you have the following duties: *You can direct the army. (Chose were to attack, yell at people who do what you didn't want ect.) *You have a castle. Create your castle, name it, and give us a picture of it. (Remember you can link pages together to let people to your bedroom, throne room ect) Note:If you have a queen you must have her help you with the castle. *You can edit your Main City *The Worst Punishment you can give is: Banishment (The person banished must go to the other Kingdom or just not be a part of one: USE THIS ONLY IF PERSON DOES NOT CARE) ((Death if the person who controls the person allows it)) Queen As a Queen you have the following duties: *You have a castle. Create your castle, name it, and give us a picture of it. (Remember you can link pages together to let people to your bedroom, throne room ect) Note:If you have a King you must have him help you with the castle. *You can help direct the army. Remember you can do what you want. Your a queen. *The Worst Punishment you can give is: Banishment (The person banished must go to the other Kingdom or just not be a part of one: USE THIS ONLY IF PERSON WOULD NOT CARE VERY MUCH) ((Death if the person who controls the person allows it)) Duke As a Duke you have the following duties: *You can lead your personal army (The Army of your Province) *You can edit your Province page. *You have a small castle. Create it, name it, and give us a picture of it. (Let your Duchess Help) *The Worst Punishment you can give is Banishment from your Province. Duchess As a Duchess you have the following duties: *You have a small castle. Create it, name it, and give us a picture of it. (Let your Duke Help) *You can help direct your personal army (The Army of your Province) *You can edit your Province page, *The Worst Punishment you can give is Banishment from your Province. High General As a High General you have the following duties: *You can talk with the King about army matters. You can ask for permissions for an attack ect. *You can direct the army. The Entire Army will move at your command (if you have the Duke's and King's O.K) *You can create an army base. You are in-charge of it. *The Worst Punishment you can give is to bring to the King for trial of Banishment. General of Defense As a General of Defense you have the following duties: *If the Kingdom is attacked you give the order for a defensive move. (if you have the Duke's and King's O.K) *You have an office in the Army base (Look above). You are second in command of the base. *You can report an attack or start a battle, as long as you have a suitable reason to. *The Worst Punishment you can give is prison for 1 day. Commander As a Commander of the Army you have the following duties: *As a Commander you will be assigned to a certain Province. You can help the Duke lead the Army of the Province. *If ordered to, you can lead an attack on a Province. *You can report an attack or start a battle, as long as you have a suitable reason to. *The Worst Punishment you can give is prison for 5 hours. ---- THE FOLLOWING ARE LOWER RANKINGS. THEY CAN NOT START A BATTLE. Head of Main City Council As a Head of a Main City Council you have the following duties: *NOTE: Most Head of Main City Councils have been known to want to steal the throne, are evil etc. But you don't have to be one of them if you don't wish to (and we hope you aren't...). *You can edit the main city, page. (Link it to the City Hall etc. ((look bellow))) *You have an office in City Hall. First create your city hall, add photos etc. Then link it to your office. (Make sure every member of the City Council helps create city hall) *You can vote on new laws. You head the vote and if the council agrees then the law is passed. If the King does not agree then a battle could start.... so we suggest: listen to your King! *The Worst Punishment you can give is a vote to do something to someone. (Must get councils vote to pass) Captain of the Guard of Main City As a Captain of the Guard of a Main City you have the following duties: *You can create the Guard barracks. Remember to let other Guards edit it as well. (Also remember your office) *If there is a crime in the city you are in-charge until someone of high power (The General of Defense or High General or King) arrives (if they do). *If anything looks wrong in the city you can send guards to the locations where it does. *You are in-charge of posting guards around the city. *The Worst Punishment you can give is to put someone in prison for 2 hours (Or take them to the Council for a vote) Member of the Main City Council As a Member of the Main City Council you have the following duties: *You can create a office in City Hall and help the Head of the Council create the City Hall. *You can bring up new laws and have the council vote on them. *You can vote to pass laws. *The Worst Punishment you can give is to bring someone before the council, or bring them to the Captain of the Guard. Army Member/Soldier *NOTE: You will be assigned to one of the Provinces armies or the Main City Guard. *You will protect the place you are assigned to / attack another place if commanded to. *The Worst Punishment you can give is to bring someone to a Captain of the Guard or a Higher Ranking. Citizen of a Kingdom As a Citizen of a Kingdom you have the following duties: *You can live within a Province or a Main City. *Create a shop for yourself, a House, ect. *The Worst Punishment you can give is to call the Guards/Soldiers to take away someone. You can also make a case to the Council of the Main City (If you live there) about someone. * Category:Browse